Erised
by Eibhinn Eonach
Summary: My only G-rated story! and proabaly the only one I'll ever write...lol... Hermione and Ron's daughter's Pov . kinda sad, doesn't make sense all the way. That's what happens when you write in the middle of the night. Dang! this is a cool song! ::sings alon


A/N - I'm really hoping this isn't what's really gonna happen in the books, but it's a story plot I came up with while listening to Sinead O'Connor. Kinda Poeticyish. I dunno, it sounds medieval to me ...which is good! (hence the name) .. internist...review please!  
~§  
  
The forest is quiet tonight. There are no wolves or birds or unicorns, only silence. I look into the heavens to see stars, millions of bright stars smiling at me like the eyes of my mother and father.   
My parents. I only know their spirits, hidden beneath the surface of the pond. My pond. I come every night to see my mother; a graceful, hard working women with brown hair and large brown eyes, on the arm of my father, a tall, red-haired man with the air of a boy. I never fail to visit them, even when the homework is heavy and the danger is worse.   
I am alone. Alone now and forever. My parents died years ago, before I even knew them, and my godfather went soon after them, and with him went all the natural order of the world. It was a period of chaos, and no one could escape His wrath. I myself had just narrowly gotten away from his grasp.  
And here I stand, secluded from the rest of the world. I look into the pool's glassy surface and see only my own reflection; my long, dark red hair inherited from my father and large blue eyes, shaped exactly like my mother's. My skin is like the moon, pale and cold, interrupted only by a freckle here and there.   
I stare harder into the pond. My mother's nurturing face appears from the depths, smiling, as always. Beside her is my lanky father, his arm around my mother. Some nights I sit and wonder if this is an illusion, a trick of some kind. Maybe something to lure me into His trap, but I come and bear the dangerous possibilities anyway. I dare not speak, nor breathe, for fear I'd break the delicate apparition of my family. They would have been a parents, I think. I reach out and touch the surface of the water; my parents' forms flicker but return to their regular shape.   
A branch cracks from the deep woods of the Forbidden Forest. The tall, silver haired form of Albus Dumbledore appears from the tangle of trees.  
"Miss. Weasley. "he says, smiling warmly. Dumbledore has always been kind to me, out of pity, I have always thought.   
I stand quickly. "hello, Professor. I...I couldn't sleep and ... went for a walk..."  
He laughed. "You don't have to make up excuses, Gwendolyn. I know exactly what you've been coming to do for the past two years," he smiled wider. "I also happen to know what is making your parents appear in this pond."  
"You...you do?" I stammer. "What is it? Are they real? Oh professor! I have wished as hard as I can for them to be real!"   
He looked at me, his eyes full of sympathy. "I know. I'm sorry, but all you are seeing is the reflection of your deepest desires. Erised. I'm afraid the mirror of Erised was modeled after this pool, by an ambitious man who wouldn't give up his dream, and didn't want to waste away in the middle of a forest. Indeed, he ended up wasting away in his bed chambers, where the mirror was housed,"  
ears form in my eyes over something I had always known, beneath my desperate wishes. My common sense had told me to abandon the impossible specters of my family, but my heart led me night after night to the desolate clearing of the woods beyond Hogwarts's grounds. Erised. That is all I have. Erised, and nothing real.   
I reach my hands to the pool's motionless surface and form a ripple. I splash with all of my might. wanting nothing more and nothing less than to get rid of my parent's faces. That was all they were. Faces, nothing of comfort. They were as useful as an old photograph.   
the ancient scholar puts a comforting hand upon my shoulder. "You mustn't be contained by Erised, Gwendolyn. These are your wishes, but what are your realities? You cannot look at what could have been, and what should have been, but what has been and what you can do with it."  
I looked up from my fit. Inside, I knew he was right, but the faces of my family had drawn me in, snared me in the impossible realization of a family. I splash the pond once more and get to my feet.   
"There's a good girl." Dumbledore said, smiling again, as they walked to the castle. His eyes turned stern. "Gwendolyn, promise me you will not come back to Erised. I remember telling this same bit of information to your departed Godfather. He never came back, and was rather successful that year. Please, coming back will do you no good."  
I looked up from my tears and see the concerned expression on his face. "I...I promise." I said.  
Dumbledore smiled and bid me good night. He headed down the corridor to his living quarters and I wen t down the opposite hall, to the Gryffindor tower.   
Once in bed, I say my prayers and fall strait off to sleep. I am suddenly in a world of swirling colors and jewel bright lights, and faces...familiar faces....  
"Mum?" I call through the curtain of light.  
"Gwen!" she cries I reply. It was the first I had ever heard her voice, as the Erised apparitions could not speak. My father ruffles my long hair as he pulls me into a paternal hug. A shorter man with dark hair and piercing green eyes comes into sight. He is undoubtedly, Harry Potter.   
I am finally with my family. Overnight I return to this Utopia, only to wake to a much brighter morning. I believe I have stepped into the land of Erised; whether Erised be the bright morning and fruitful day or blissful nights with my family. I have visited the next world and came back to tell the stories. The tales of Erised.   
  
~§  
  
A/N -hmmm ... well that was rather...i dunno...what's the word ... interesting ... not good at all ... how sad. k, so review  



End file.
